SnowInHD
Corey (born: ), better known online as SnowInHD is an American YouTuber mostly known for his LSPDFR and Grand Theft Auto 5 videos. He now mostly does livestreams. History * SnowInHD joined YouTube in April 2014. * On September 23, 2015 Corey uploaded his first video. * On January 6, 2016 SnowInHD streamed with FirstThirtyMinutes a YouTuber over 210,000 subscribers at the time of the stream SnowInHD gained over 100 subscribers by the end of the stream. * On January 15, 2016 Corey uploaded his most viewed video with over 146,000 views as of August 20, 2016. * On January 30, 2016 to celebrate 500 subscribers Corey did an 24 hour live stream the stream started on January 30, 2016 at 9:00 AM (EST) and ended on January 31, 2016 at 9:00 AM (EST). * On March 26, 2016 to celebrate 3,000 subscribers Corey uploaded his first and only Q&A video. * On August 5, 2016 Corey uploaded his first and only Vlog video. Personal Life * Corey is very open about his personal life and daily issues that he experiences. * Corey is currently living in South Carolina with his girlfriend. They met on May 7th 2013 in a computer class.She was born on ,and on November 26, 2015 Corey revealed that his girlfriend was 22 weeks pregnant with a baby girl. The due date was March 27, 2016,she was born on April 7, 2016. As of September 3, 2016 both mom and baby are doing well. Subscriber Milestones * Corey hit 10 subscribers on October 22, 2015. * Corey hit 25 subscribers on November 12, 2015. * Corey hit 50 subscribers on November 24, 2015. * Corey hit 75 subscribers on December 1, 2015. * Corey hit 100 subscribers on December 11, 2015. * Corey hit 200 subscribers on January 7, 2016. * Corey hit 300 subscribers on January 9, 2016. * Corey hit 400 subscribers on January 17, 2016. * Corey hit 500 subscribers on January 23, 2016. * Corey hit 600 subscribers on January 24, 2016. * Corey hit 700 subscribers on January 26, 2016. * Corey hit 800 subscribers on January 27, 2016. * Corey hit 900 subscribers on January 30, 2016. * Corey hit 1,000 subscribers on January 30, 2016. * Corey hit 2,000 subscribers on February 26, 2016. * Corey hit 3,000 subscribers on March 26, 2016. * Corey hit 4,000 subscribers on May 4, 2016. * Corey hit 5,000 subscribers on June 26, 2016. * Corey hit 6,000 subscribers on July 12, 2016. * Corey hit 7,000 subscribers on August 10, 2016. Video View Milestones * Corey hit 1,000 video views on October 30, 2015. * Corey hit 2,500 video views on November 13, 2015. * Corey hit 5,000 video views on November 22, 2015. * Corey hit 7,500 video views on December 3, 2015. * Corey hit 10,000 video views on December 15, 2015. * Corey hit 25,000 video views on January 24, 2016. * Corey hit 50,000 video views on February 3, 2016. * Corey hit 75,000 video views on February 9, 2016. * Corey hit 100,000 video views on February 16, 2016. * Corey hit 200,000 video views on March 16, 2016. * Corey hit 300,000 video views on March 30, 2016. * Corey hit 400,000 video views on April 18, 2016. * Corey hit 500,000 video views on May 12, 2016. * Corey hit 600,000 video views on June 2, 2016. * Corey hit 700,000 video views on July 3, 2016. * Corey hit 800,000 video views on July 16, 2016. * Corey hit 900,000 video views on August 2, 2016. Upload Milestones * Corey uploaded his 5th video on October 15, 2015. * Corey uploaded his 10th video on October 25, 2015. * Corey uploaded his 25th video on November 26, 2015. * Corey uploaded his 50th video on January 13, 2016. * Corey uploaded his 75th video on February 16, 2016. * Corey uploaded his 100th video on March 15, 2016. * Corey uploaded his 125th video on April 20, 2016. * Corey uploaded his 150th video on May 17, 2016. * Corey uploaded his 175th video on June 19, 2016. * Corey uploaded his 200th video on August 7, 2016. Games Corey Has Played A - Z This list includes all of the games Corey has played as of August 20, 2016. Note this list does not include live streams # American Truck Simulator (Played 3 times September 3, 2016.) # American Truck Simulator Multiplayer (Played once August 3, 2016.) # Counter Strike: Global Offensive (Played once September 3, 2016.) # Dirty Bomb (Played on September 3, 2016.) # Far Cry Primal (Played twice Spetember 3, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5 (Played 14 times September 3, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5: LSPDFR (Played 166 times September 3, 2016.) # Stranded Deep (Played twice September 3, 2016.) # Tom Clancy's The Division (Played 7 times September 3, 2016.) Police Vehicles Corey Has Used In LSPDFR This list includes Day 1 - Day 159. 'Note this list does not include DUI checkpoint videos, bicycle patrols or LSPDFR live streams. (Patrols Day 45, Day 55, Day 100, Day 101, Day 127, Day 148, and Day 157.) ' Chevrolet * 2016 Chevrolet Camaro (Used in Day 131.) * 2016 Chevrolet Corvette C7R (Used in Day 73, and Day 125.) * 2015 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (Used in Day 10, and Day 16.) * 2015 Chevrolet Suburban (Used in Day 24, Day 36, 56, and Day 110.) * 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe (Used in Day 84, Day 95, Day 103, Day 135 and Day 154.) * 2014 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 (Used in Day 93.) * 2014 Chevrolet Impala (Used in Day 29, Day 62 and Day 91.) * 2010 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 (Used in Day 82, Day 85, Day 106, and Day 112.) * 2010 Chevrolet Camaro (Used in Day 78, Day 99 and Day 153.) * 2008 - 2014 Chevrolet Tahoe (Used in Day 4 Part 1, Day 4 Part 2, Day 4 Part 3, Day 4 Part 4, Day 4 Part 5, Day 23, Day 39, Day 54, Day 104, and Day 139.) * Chevrolet Caprice (Used in Day 21, Day 47, Day 123, and Day 124.) Ford * 2016 Ford Explorer (Used in Day 98, and Day 140.) * 2015 Ford Mustang (Used in Day 12.) * 2015 Ford F-150 (Unmarked) (Used in Day 159.) * 2012 - 2015 Ford Taurus (Used in Day 15, Day 20, Day 32, Day 37, 40, 51, Day 58, Day 89, Day 92, Day 117, Day 128, Day 134 and Day 155.) * 2010 - 2015 Ford Explorer (Used in Day 9, Day 38, Day 48, Day 53, Day 59, Day 67, Day 94, Day 118 and Day 156.) * 2010 Ford F-350 (Used in Day 119, Day 120, and Day 144.) * 2005 Ford GT (Unmarked) (Used in Day 96.) * Ford Crown Victoria (Used in Day 14, Day 42, Day 57, Day 60, Day 64, Day 69, Day 71, Day 76, Day 90, Day 107 Day 109, Day 115, Day 132, Day 137, Day 147, and Day 150.) * Ford F-150 SVT Raptor (Used in Day 6, Day 30, Day 34, and Day 49.) * Ford Mustang GT500 (Used in Day 83.) Dodge * 2015 - 2016 Dodge Charger (Used in 7 Day 41, Day 108 113, and Day 114.) * 2011 - 2014 Dodge Charger (Used in Day 3, Day 13, Day 17, Day 33, Day 46, Day 50, Day 61, Day 65, Day 70, Day 74, Day 75, Day 81, Day 88, 102, Day 121, Day 126, 129, Day 130, Day 133, Day 143, Day 152 and Day 158.) * 2009 - 2010 Dodge Charger (Used in Day 80, Day 86, and Day 141.) * Dodge Challenger (Used in Day 111.) BMW * BMW 525D (E60) (Used in Day 7.) * BMW 760I (E65) (Unmarked) (Used in 1 Day 79.) Mercedes-Benz * 2016 Mercedes-Benz AMG GT (Used in Day 35.) * Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG (Used in Day 2.) McLaren * McLaren 650s GT3 (Used in Day 66, and Day 116.) * McLaren MP4-12C (Used in Day 77.) Ram * 2014 Ram 1500 (Used in Day 142.) * Ram 3500 (Used in Day 105.) Audi * Audi R8 (Used in Day 122.) Bugatti * Bugatti Chiron (Used in Day 149.) Cadillac * 2012 Cadillac Escalade ESV (Used in Day 72.) Harley Davidson * 2013 Harley Davidson Electraglide (Used in Day 151.) Lenco * Lenco Bearcat (Used in Day 63.) Nissan * Nissan GT-R (Used in Day 136, and Day 138.) Porsche * Porsche 911 GT3 RS (Used in Day 87.) Polaris * Polaris UTV (Used in Day 145.) Subaru * Subaru Impreza WRX STI Hatchback (Used in Day 43.) Škoda * 2014 Škoda Octavia (Used in Day 28.) Saleen * 2008 Saleen S331 Supercab (Used in Day 146.) Toyota * 1998 Toyota Supra (Unmarked) (Used in Day 97.) Based on Vehicles Bravado * Bravado Buffalo (Based on the 2006—2010 Dodge Charger) (Used in Day 1.) * Bravado Bison (Based on the Ram 1500) (Used in Day 25.) Vapid * Vapid Sandking XL (Based on the Ford Super Duty F-250 (Used in Day 27.) * Vapid Prison Bus (Based on the Blue Bird CV200 Prison Bus) (Used in Day 52.) Canis * Canis Mesa (Based on the Jeep Wrangler) (Used in Day 18 and Day 44.) Dinka * Dinka Jester (Based on the Acura NSX) (Used in Day 26.) Dundreary * Dundreary Granger (Based on the Chevrolet Suburban) (Used in Day 11.) Dewbauchee * Dewbauchee Massacro (Besed on the Aston Martin Vanquish) (Used in Day 19.) Karin * Karin Kuruma (Based on the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution) (Used in Day 31.) Pegaaai * Pegassi Zentorno (Based on the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento) (Used in Day 22.) Shitzu * Shitzu Hakuchou (Based on the 2008–present Suzuki Hayabusa) (Used in Day 68.) Truffade * Truffade Adder (Based on the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport) (Used in Day 5.) Western * Western Sovereign (Based on the Harley Davidson Road King) (Used in Day 8.) Vehicles Corey Has Used In His GTA 5: Let's Drive Series Dodge * Episode 1 - 2016 Dodge Viper SRT. * Episode 5 - 2015 Dodge Challenger Hellcat. * Episode 6 - 1970 Dodge Charger. BMW * Episode 4 - 2015 BMW i8. * Episode 9 - 2015 BMW M6. Audi * Episode 7 - 2016 Audi R8. GMC * Episode 3 - 2015 GMC Yukon Denali. Jaguar * Episode 2 - 2016 Jaguar F-Type Project 7. Mercedes-Benz * Episode 8 - 2016 Mercedes-Benz C63 Coupe. Vehicles Corey Has Used In His GTA 5: Escaping LSPD Series BMW * Day 3 - BMW S100RR. Kenworth * Day 2 - Kenworth W900. Nissan * Day 4 - Nissan 370Z Nismo. Toyota * Day 1 - 2016 Toyota Land Cruiser. Trivia * Corey's favorite color is either baby blue or purple. * His dream job besides being a YouTuber is an Aircraft Pilot or Police Detective. * Corey is going to upload a face reveal video when his YouTube channel reaches 10,000 subscribers. Chatroom Mods * Aler360. * MrPrime. * HotChip TV. * Timmy Bonczek. * BayAreaBuggyBoo Collaborations and Friends * MrsSnowInHD (Corey's girlfriend) * MrPrime * Hotchip TV * Clashing With Keith Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers